newcerverfandomcom-20200216-history
New Hancock
New Hancock is the first major town on the CErver, and by far the largest in both size and population. It is said to by 412maksim, one of the founders, to be "a direct replacement of Hancock", a town that existed towards the end of the Old CErver's lifespan. New Hancock is a traditional kind of town, with many buildings and roads existing on a huge sized slab of land. Most of the buildings in New Hancock stand where hundreds of pine trees once did. Eventually, New Hancock became so large that it expanded to almost touch the Spawn. Notbable Residents Founders 412maksim- The main founder, also founded the original Hancock Keenan1082-'''Co-founder of New Hancock, also aided maksim in founding the original Co-Owners '''The_Fly_Nina-'''Made many notable structures including the Arena '''XPeaceChill- Founder and head of the Fleet, constructed Fleet Outpost Alpha in town Kings Friend1y-'''A moderator on the CErver '''Rstrobelarmy89 xLakota Population 412maksim Keenan1082 The_Fly_Ninja XPeaceChill Friend1y xLakota Shenanigans135 Rstrobelarmy89 Kings EXLemmy HazMatt94 Ninja_Pablo Arctic29Cat AlexTurbo Notable Structures Fleet Outpost Alpha- Built by XPeaceChill, where the Fleet was revived on the New World Talos Shrine of New Hancock- Built by EXLemmy, a church-esque building dedicated to Talos Hancock State Penitentiary- Built by Keenan1082, the town prison The_Fly_Ninja's Arena- Large arena for PVP built by The_Fly_Ninja The Hell Church- Contains the town Nether Portal Christmas Tree- The town Christmas Tree built during December Greenhouse- Glass house containing Sugar Cane and Cacti Dr. Feelgood's Melon Meth Lab- House made out of watermelon that dispenses sugar, aka meth Hancock Obsidian Generator of Doom- Easy-to-use Obsidian generator made by The_Fly_Ninja The New Hancock Mall Christ Tower Hancock Subway Terminal- Terminal that connects to Spawn New Hancock Library- Large building filled with bookcases New Hancock Wheat Farm- Large Wheat farm open only to New Hancock citizens Hancock Cafe- Built by EXLemmy Taddy's Pub- Built by Tadg30 Hall of Pain- Arena built by Tadg30 The Pagoda- Japanese-style tower built by Mod Friend1y Spawn-New Hancock Bridge- Bridge from New Hancock to Spawn New Hancock Sign- Large "NH" sign built by Arctic29Cat Fleet Warehouse- Warehouse full of resources open to only the Top 4 and Hawks of the Fleet 2012-01-29_00.22.45.png|''Exterior of Fleet Outpost Alpha''|link=Fleet Outpost Alpha 2012-01-29_00.24.09.png|''Exterior of the Shrine of Talos'' 2012-01-29_00.24.17.png|''Interior of the Shrine of Talos'' 2012-01-29_00.25.24.png|''Exterior of the Hancock State Penitentiary'' 2012-01-29_00.26.27.png|''Exterior of Ninja's Arena'' 2012-01-29_00.26.39.png|''Fighting area of Ninja's Arena'' 2012-01-29_00.27.20.png|''Exterior of the Hell Church'' 2012-01-29_00.27.56.png|''Town Christmas Tree'' 2012-01-29_00.28.59.png|''Exterior of Dr. Feelgood's Meth Lab'' 2012-01-29_00.38.29.png|''Exterior of The Pagoda'' 2012-01-29_00.40.20.png|''Exterior of the Fleet Warehouse'' 2012-01-29_00.39.46.png|''The New Hancock sign'' 2012-01-29_00.39.17.png|''The New Hancock to Spawn Bridge'' 2012-01-29_00.36.48.png|''Exterior of the Hall of Pain'' 2012-01-29_00.37.19.png|''Interior of the Hall of Pain'' 2012-01-29_00.34.19.png|''Exterior of the Hancock Cafe'' 2012-01-29_00.32.41.png|''New Hancock Wheat Farm'' 2012-01-29_00.32.09.png|''Exterior of the New Hancock Library'' 2012-01-29_00.30.51.png|''Exterior of Christ Tower'' 2012-01-29_00.31.59.png|''Interior of the New Hancock Library'' 2012-01-29_00.35.24.png|''Exterior of Taddy's Pub'' 2012-01-29_00.28.19.png|''The Greenhouse'' 2012-01-29_00.29.39.png|''The New Hancock Obsidian Generator of Doom'' 2012-01-29_00.30.14.png|''Exterior of the New Hancock Mall'' 2012-01-29_00.30.32.png|''Interior of the New Hancock Mall'' 2012-01-29_00.31.25.png|''The New Hancock Subway Terminal'' Category:Town Category:Location Category:New Hancock